Hajime-kun!
by Baiorin
Summary: Tanpa sengaja, seorang Yamagishi Saki yang sedang gundah gulana (karena Kiryuu) curhat kepada Kujou. Sepertinya kini Yamagishi mulai membuka hati untuk Kujou. Ehm—ngga, summarynya bukan gini harusnya, tapi saya bingung mau nulis gimana, yaudah jadinya gini aja deh. Intinya, Yamagishi curhat sama Kujou. Udah.


_**Author's note**_: _Crack ship_ karena yang _crack_ itu asik /apa. Ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini latarnya di antara (?) episode 11 dan 12 (pas pasangan Yamagishi x Kiryuu dan Hase x Fujimiya lagi jauh-jauhan satu sama lain).

_**Title**_: Hajime-kun!

_**Disclaimer**_: _Isshuukan Friends_ bukan punya saya. Kalau jadi punya saya, Kiryuu bakal jadi tokoh utama sekaligus _harem king_! Eh Hase? Siapa itu Hase? *lalu ketawa jahat*

_**Character(s)**_: Yamagishi Saki, Kujou Hajime, (ada selipan Fujimiya sedikit, tapi karena sedikit jadinya ngga usah dimasukin lah ya).

_**Genre**_: _Friendship_. Uh, ngga berani naruh ke _romance_, karena bagi saya Yamagishi itu cocoknya sama Kiryuu dan Kujou sama Fujimiya. Eh? Fujimiya cocoknya sama Hase? Hase itu siapa, ya? *ketawa jahat v.2*

_**Summary**_: Tanpa sengaja, seorang Yamagishi Saki yang sedang gundah gulana (karena Kiryuu) curhat kepada Kujou. Sepertinya kini Yamagishi mulai membuka hati untuk Kujou. Ehm—ngga, _summary_nya bukan gini harusnya, tapi saya bingung mau nulis gimana, yaudah jadinya gini aja deh. Intinya, Yamagishi curhat sama Kujou. Udah.

_**Warning**_: _OOC_, _typo_, alur kecepetan, deskrip gaje, EYD kurang rapi, dan sebagainya bisa diliat sendiri.

_Your review (whether it's a criticism or just an opinion) is needed in order to improve my skill!_

_But please_, _**don't like, don't read**_

* * *

Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak aku menjadi teman Kaori-chan. Eh? Apa sepuluh bulan, ya? aku lupa. Pokoknya aku sudah lama menjadi temannya Kaori-chan! Kaori-chan itu awalnya terlihat dingin, penyendiri, namun pintar dan keren! Sungguh menampilkan _image_ orang dewasa! Aku berpikir bahwa dengan berteman dengannya, mungkin aku bisa bergantung pada sosok Kaori-chan yang dewasa itu, tetapi nyatanya Kaori-chan tidak sedingin yang aku kira! Dia itu hanya anak perempuan yang manis, sama seperti Ai-chan dan Maiko-chan.

Kaori-chan itu enak untuk dipeluk. Entah kenapa tiap kali aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, aku merasa seperti '_plok!_' begitu. Mungkin karena dadanya cukup besar? Eh? Tetapi Kiryuu-kun sepertinya tidak begitu memikirkan tentang besar atau tidaknya dada perempuan, bukan?

...Eh?

Kenapa jadi Kiryuu-kun?

Lalu aku juga berteman dengan temannya Kaori-chan, yang kalau aku tidak salah ingat, namanya Hase-kun. Hase-kun itu baik, dan sepertinya dia suka kepada Kaori-chan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiap kali Hase-kun bersama dengan Kaori-chan, aura di sekitar mereka seolah berubah menjadi merah muda, seolah kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti hati melayang-layang di sekitar mereka. Kiryuu-kun juga pernah bilang seperti itu, katanya dia tidak begitu suka aura yang dipancarkan Kaori-chan dan Hase-kun, itu membuat Kiryuu-kun seperti diusir secara tidak langsung, begitu.

...Eh?

Lagi-lagi Kiryuu-kun...

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama aku bertengkar dengan Kiryuu-kun, ya? Aku yakin dia marah sekali kepadaku, karena dia memukulku seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan memintanya menjadi suamiku. Kiryuu-kun itu orang baik, dan aku yakin dengan menjadikannya sebagai suami, aku akan bisa lebih bergantung kepadanya daripada yang sekarang aku lakukan. Apa Kiryuu-kun itu tipe orang yang tidak suka direpotkan orang lain, ya? Tetapi Kiryuu-kun mau repot-repot membuatkanku catatan ketika kami SD dulu, dan Kiryuu-kun juga membuatkanku catatan jawaban dari PR musim panas.

Lalu kenapa dia marah saat aku memintanya menjadi suamiku?

'_hal yang seperti itu jangan dibuat bercanda'_, katanya.

"Padahal aku tidak bercanda..."

"Bercanda apanya?"

"Hueh?!" Aku tersentak. "Ada orang rupanya."

Eh? Orang ini, rambut hitam jabrik berantakan dengan tahi lalat lucu di bawah mata kirinya. Kenapa rasanya tidak asing? Di mana aku pernah lihat orang ini?

"Tentu saja ada orang," katanya mendekat, tangannya memasukkan koin ke lubang mesin dan menekan tombol. Terdengar suara '_jeglek_' bersamaan dengan kaleng jus jeruk yang jatuh,"Kenapa berdiri sambil melamun di depan mesin penjual minuman? Kalau tidak mau beli jangan berdiri di sini. Kau ini mengganggu orang yang mau beli, tahu." Lanjutnya.

Wah, seram!

"Eh, um, maaf."

Dia mengambil kaleng jus tersebut dan meminumnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini Yamagishi Saki, 'kan? Anak yang satu kelas denganku?"

Ah, dia kenal aku! Sudah kuduga aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat! Tapi, teman sekelas? Apa iya, ya?

"Iya, aku Yamagishi Saki. Tapi, aku tidak ingat apa kamu teman sekelasku atau bukan. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa, ya? Aku lupa." Kataku, lalu orang ini melihatku sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

"...Tidak kau maupun Fujimiya Kaori, semuanya dengan mudah melupakanku. Sepertinya keberadaanku segitu tidak pentingnya hingga mudah dilupakan." Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku Kujou Hajime. Aku satu kelas denganmu."

"Kujou?" aku mengulang nama belakangnya, "oh! Kamu Kujou-kun yang murid pindahan itu?" lalu Kujou-kun mengangguk dan berkata 'ya'. Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi ingat bahwa sesuatu terjadi kepada Kaori-chan pada hari Kujou-kun datang. Kalau tidak salah, Kaori-chan jatuh pingsan dan ke-esokan harinya Kaori-chan jadi aneh, dia bersikap seperti belum pernah kenal aku –dan teman-teman lain sebelumnya. Kenapa, ya?

"Lalu, kenapa kau melamun sendirian di sini? Tidak ditemani mereka?" tanya Kujou-kun.

"Mereka?"

"Teman-temanmu dan juga… Fujimiya Kaori."

"Kaori-chan juga temanku, kenapa kamu mengatakannya seolah Kaori-chan bukan bagian dari temanku?"

Kujou-kun terlihat tersentak, lalu dia memalingkan pandangan dan perlahan menenggak kembali jus jeruk miliknya. "Ya, kau benar. Maaf."

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu dengan Kaori-chan? Kamu terlihat gusar."

"Eh? Tidak, aku tidak gusar. Hanya saja, aku sedang berpikir. Kaori –eh, Fujimiya itu ternyata sudah punya banyak teman. Padahal pasti sulit untuk punya teman dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, bukan?"

"Kujou-kun sudah tahu tentang kondisi Kaori-chan?"

"Ya, Hase memberitahukannya kepadaku."

"Oh, begitu."

Lalu ada jeda yang cukup panjang terjadi sebelum akhirnya orang itu mengajakku untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah mesin penjual minuman.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menghadapkan wajah kepadanya. Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam, dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Aku memiringkan kepala sedikit.

"Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa akhir-akhir ini sikap Hase terhadap Fujimiya Kaori agak aneh?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hm...Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Pantas aku merasa seperti ada yang berbeda dari mereka berdua." Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tetapi kalau kupikir sekali lagi, sepertinya memang akhir-akhir ini Hase-kun terlihat seperti sedikit memberi jarak di antara mereka. Tetapi... orang ini, diluar dugaanku, dia sangat peka! padahal dia baru pindah bulan lalu! Wah, sepertinya dia bisa di andalkan. Aku harus memintanya untuk menjadi temanku. Tetapi saat aku menatap wajahnya, aku melihat dia memasang wajah seram sambil menaikan alis.

Eh? Ada apa?

"Kau ini... apa kau benar-benar temannya Fujimiya Kaori? Bukannya sebagai teman dekat seharusnya kau menyadari hal itu juga?"

Aku langsung berpaling dan menunduk dan tidak jadi bicara.

Wah, seram, seram! Matanya yang barusan persis seperti Kiryuu-kun!

Eh...Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Kiryuu-kun.

"Dan kau juga, dengan orang yang bernama Kiryuu itu..."

..Eh?

Secara tidak sadar aku menoleh kepadanya.

"...apa kau sedang bertengkar?"

"Kenapa... bisa tahu?" Mungkinkah dia seorang esper? Kedengarannya keren sekali.

Sedikit tersenyum, orang itu meletakkan kaleng jus, yang sedaritadi dia pegang, ke bangku. "Ooh, aku benar? Padahal aku hanya menebak saja."

Tiba-tiba orang ini membicarakan tentang Kiryuu-kun. Aku jadi sedih. Aku sudah menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ini. Apa.. " Apa Kiryuu-kun,"

"Hm?"

Wahh gawat! Kenapa aku menyuarakannya?! Kalau sudah begini, apa aku harus bilang, ya? Tetapi aku tidak mau membuat orang ini repot. Aku harus apa sekarang?

"Tidak apa, katakan saja."

"…Kiryuu-kun," aku menoleh padanya sebelum melanjutkan, "apa dia benar-benar marah kepadaku?"

. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" katanya.

"Aku... mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kiryuu-kun kesal dan memukulku."

"Memukul?"

"Ya, tepat di kepalaku. Di sini," Aku memegang tempat Kiryuu-kun memukulku waktu itu,"rasanya agak sakit, makanya aku pikir dia pasti marah karena aku bilang hal yang aneh. Menurutmu apa dia benar-benar marah kepadaku?"

"Heeh, kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Bukannya akan lebih baik jika kau bertanya kepadanya langsung?"

"Saat aku melihat Kiryuu-kun, aku jadi takut dan tanpa sadar aku kabur menjauh."

"Kalau begitu dia akan berpikir kalau kau benci padanya, bukan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku, a-aku, hanya..."

"Kiryuu itu tidak terlihat seperti menjauhimu atau marah kepadamu, kurasa. Mungkin kau salah paham. Yah, aku tidak begitu kenal sifatnya karena aku belum dekat dengannya, lagipula aku juga tidak tahu persis apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar, tetapi dari apa yang aku lihat sepertinya keadaannya memang seperti itu," dia mengambil kaleng jus dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, "jadi lebih baik kau temui dia dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan. Dengan begitu masalah jadi lebih cepat terselesaikan, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Ketika aku sadar, aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa, ya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan seramnya. "Hei," ucapnya dengan nada agak kesal. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, 'kan?" Lalu dia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Aku Kujou Hajime, anak pindahan, teman sekelasmu."

"Kujou Hajime…-kun." Aku mengulang nama orang itu sekali lagi. "Aku sulit mengingat nama orang kalau memanggilnya dengan nama belakang. Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan?"

"Boleh saja," dia mengangguk dan memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "jadi, itukah alasan kau melamun sendirian di depan mesin penjual minuman?"

"Melamun?" aku memiringkan kepala sedikit, "memangnya aku melamun? karena apa?"

"...Lupakan saja."

Hajime-kun adalah teman yang aku buat hari ini. Hajime-kun adalah orang yang baik, tetapi nada bicara dan tatapan matanya terkadang membuatku takut! Dia mirip seperti Kiryuu-kun versi rambut hitam! dan Hajime-kun juga mempunyai tahi lalat lucu di bawah mata kirinya yang tidak dimiliki Kiryuu-kun. Hajime-kun juga suka memakai sweeter hitam lengan pendek yang tidak dipakai Kiryuu-kun.

Eh? Itu berarti Kiryuu-kun dan Hajime-kun itu berbeda, bukan?

"Hajime-kun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu suka Kaori-chan, 'kan?"

Hening.

Masih hening.

Hening.

"Jangan katakana lelucon yang tidak lucu!" Hajime-kun berseru, sepertinya dia terlihat kesal? Aku tidak yakin.

"Kenapa lama sekali meresponnya?"

"Guh..!" dia tersentak, namun tidak lama kemudian Hjime-kun tersenyum dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Lalu hening lagi.

Setelah itu, Hajime-kun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewatiku sambil melambaikan tangan ke atas. Aku mendengar dia mengatakan _'aku duluan'_ sebelum sosoknya hilang terhalang pintu masuk belakang. Tidak lama setelahnya, Kaori-chan datang menghampiriku dan bertanya kenapa aku berada di sini meski sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai. Aku menjawab bahwa aku hanya sedang haus. Kaori-chan hanya tersenyum setelah dia membeli jus jeruk dari mesin penjual minuman itu. Dan kemudian Kaori-chan dan aku berjalan menuju kelas.

"Kaori-chan," kataku sambil sedikit mendongak kepadanya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Saki-chan?"

"Hajime-kun itu orang baik, loh."

"Hajime-kun? Ah, teman satu kelas kita itu? Kujou Hajime-kun?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu Kaori-chan tersenyum. "Kalau dia, tentu saja. Aku tahu itu."

Lalu saat kami tiba di kelas, aku melihat Hajime-kun sedang menghapus papan tulis, mungkin karena dia yang bertugas untuk piket hari ini. Dan setelah Kaori-chan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, aku berjalan menghampiri Hajime-kun, memanggilnya dan mengibaskan tanganku—memberi isyarat baginya agar menunduk. Dia pun menunduk dan aku menutup bagian samping wajahku agar tidak bisa dilihat orang lain.

Dan dengan perlahan, aku berbisik.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mendukunmu, Hajime-kun."

"Ka-kau itu..!" meski dia terlihat kesal, namun tidak lama kemudian Hajime-kun tersenyum dan kembali menghapus papan tulis.


End file.
